The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate March 26, 2010 Plot After escaping, Ben expells himself from his friends for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Ben then calls on Azmuth for help and after their conversation, Ben eventually returns to his friends with a plan. Ship brings the group on Vilgax's ship. Ben threatens that if Vilgax will not give him the Omnitrix, he will force it to self-destruct. Vilgax claims he's bluffing, so Ben is forced to self-destruct the Omnitrix so Vilgax cannot use it. Meanwhile, after the Omnitrix is destroyed, something strange and painful happens to Kevin. He then turns back into his original human form, as it was the Omnitrix that kept him in his mutated form. Kevin apologized to Gwen for being mad at her while she's finding a cure. Then, he and Gwen kiss. Enraged, Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it to crash on Bellwood, destroying it with everything within a hundred miles. Ben instructs Gwen, Julie and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood (but Psyphon tries to stop them, but was defeated) and tells Kevin the arrived Plumbers' Kids to help him fight Vilgax. Ben manages to convince Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix with Manny's assist and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and almost defeats Vilgax. As the ship sinks underwater, it succumbs to the pressure of being below sea level and the ship starts to break, flooding the inside with water. Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie escape, while Ben is left to fight Vilgax. Vilgax, in his natural element, turns into a giant squid-like creature and tries to eat Ben. Meanwhile, on top of the water, Max Tennyson, Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ship, and the Plumbers' Kids see an explosion come from under the water, because Vilgax's hyper drive was still activated. Ben survives and emerges as Ripjaws. Then they all hug, Azmuth appears congratulating Ben for defeating Vilgax and lets him keep the Ultimatrix and the show ends. Major events *Ben self-destructed the Omnitrix which is now destroyed. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. *Kevin returns to his human form and has regained his absorbing powers. *Vilgax is left underwater while the ship exploded, leaving his fate unknown. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax's dream to use the Omnitrix's powers for an army to take control of the universe almost came true Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Swampfire *Ripjaws Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Vilgax's bioids Aliens used *Ultimate Humongousaur (used by Albedo) *Humongousaur (used by Bioids) *Diamondhead (used by Bioids) *Lodestar (used by Bioids) *Spidermonkey (used by Bioids) *Swampfire (used by Bioids and Ben) *Ultimate Swampfire (used by Ben) *Jetray(used by Ben) Trivia *Vilgax's goal of having an entire army powered by the Omnitrix(first mentioned in the Ben 10 episode, Secrets) finally comes to fruition. *The self-destruction of the Omnitrix causes Kevin to finally return to normal, as it was the Omnitrix's energy that had been keeping him in his mutant form all along. Albedo has the same experience and has Ben's form but when the Omnitrix self-destructed, he did not return to his original form, like Kevin did. This is possibly due to Azmuth, who said that Albedo is stuck in his new form as punishment for making a second Omnitrix. *This marks Ripjaws' first appearance since Ben 4 Good Buddy. Quotes *'Vilgax': It's going to be glorious, Albedo!! *'Albedo': Pardon me for me not breaking into applause. *'Vilgax': Of all the planets I conquered, this will be the sweetest. *'Max': There is an Earthly expression about not counting chickens before they hatch. *'Vilgax': The Tennyson family, and their pet juvenile delinquent. *'Kevin': "Juvenile"? I'm gonna be eighteen a week from next Tuesday. *'Gwen: '''Your birthday's coming up and you didn't even tell me?! *'Kevin:' It's no big deal. *'Gwen: I have no time to pick out a present! *'''Kevin: I'm normal? *'Gwen': Let me show you... (they kiss tenderly) *'Max': (Smiles) *'Ben': It was a nice little moment. Why'd they have to do that? *'Gwen': Victory kiss. *'Gwen': What happened to Vilgax? *'Ben': I didn't see him get out, but he's survived worse. *'Kevin': He could come back. *'Ben': If he ever does, it's hero time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes